


Revelations

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [11]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Jeremy and Mike develop a friendship that I wasn't expecting omg, Other, Phone Guy (briefly mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's 2 am"- Jeremy announced<br/>"Everybody's still on their place"- Mike said confused<br/>"Is that unusual?"- <br/>"Sort of... Bonnie usually moves by 12:30 or 1 am..."</p><p>Jeremy nodded, Mike looked at the camera again, but Jeremy seemed to be looking for something by Mike's side</p><p>"What?"- <br/>"Where's the Marionette?"- Jeremy asked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how sorry I am for keeping you waiting for so long, I am so sorry. School's been awful and the homework has been torturous. Please forgive me.
> 
> Here's the chapter and the story's almost coming to an end, probably the next chapter is the last one and I'm thinking on adding an epilogue but we will see soon :)
> 
> I tried to correct the grammar so I hope it's okay, I sadly don't have a Beta reader or an editor...so I apologize for the bad grammar... :(
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it, Mike and Jeremy sure impressed me hahahahah and again, I apologize for the long waiting. Hopefully the next chapters will be updated here soon.
> 
> See you guys soon ad thanks for the comments and the kudos, I love you all!

The restaurant had an eerily environment. Mike had a feeling that something was wrong, he turned back to glance at Jeremy and wondered if the man had the same presentiment.

"There's...do you...?"- Mike couldn't find the right words to ask Jeremy, but the man looked at him and nodded.  
"I know, they are pissed... don't look at them and just walk"- He said, Mike wanted to glance at them but he listened to what the ex-security guard said and followed him.

They sat down on one of the tables and Mike watched the cleaning service doing their job like nothing's going on.

"Do they not feel anything?"- Mike said thinking out loud  
"I'm surprised that you say this when you know what they're capable of"- Jeremy said in a serious tone- "We feel this because we KNOW. We've seen them, but they haven't. For them, the animatronics are just the cute little robots that play and sing for kids... for us is a different story"

Mike glanced at him wide eyed, he knew that Jeremy was right. Neither William, Claude or the others knew about what happens every night. Mike knew that since the first time he took the job and learned the dark truth...but hearing it was another story. He shivered and felt fear once again.

It's been now a long time since he had taken the job, he knew (Or at least, he had a clear idea of the patters that the animatronics had) that the fear had vanished and it was replaced with adrenaline... until now.

"Are you scared? You seem uneasy"- Jeremy asked worried  
"Sort of, they have been a nuisance lately"- Mike answered with honesty  
"They have their days"- Jeremy said with a smirk  
"They do"- Mike sighed and nervous he asked him abruptly-"Do you plan on staying?"

Jeremy looked at Mike: "Probably, do you need me to?"  
"I..."- Mike was hesitant...should he tell Jeremy about what his mom had told him?

Jeremy was smart, Mike was certain of that, and he had experience with the animatronics, as he seemed to know them rally well...so why was he doubting him? They had the same contact with the animatronics- no, wrong. Mike was the exception.   
Mike was the six child.   
Mike knew them since he was little, Jeremy probably didn't.   
Jeremy had the duty to protect himself from them to stuff him on a suit, Mike has the duty to help them, to 'open' them.

...But if he wanted to help his friends he'd need help...and Jeremy was a good opportunity...

"When I was a security guard, those bastards were on the lookout to stuff me inside an animatronic, does the same thing is still happening here?"  
"...Yes"- Mike answered- "I mean... they are in the lookout for me...but probably not to kill me"  
"But probably not to kill you?"- Jeremy asked surprised- "What do you mean with that? I had 10 of them wanting to kill me!"  
"Wait...10? I can barely handle 4"- Mike exclaimed- "You sure have a reputation..."  
"Shut up, and explain that to me: how does that even work? They hunt you down but they _'probably '_  won't murder you?"  
"It's complicated"  
"I'm staying so..."- Jeremy crossed his arms- "I'm all ears"

Mike got closer to the table, as if Will or the others would hear them, and Jeremy did the same.

"You know about the killings that happened here, right?"  
"Of course"  
"Five kids that were brutally murdered..."- Mike started reciting the news by memory  
"Yes- on the restroom and the murderer was wearing a suit, yeah I know the whole story"- Jeremy said  
"Well, yes five kids were murdered but there was about to be a six child too"  
"I suppose that he survived then, lucky guy"  
"He did, he saw everything happening though..."- Mike confessed  
"Poor guy... Maybe he's okay now"- Jeremy said with a serious tone  
"Oh believe me, he's doing fabulous"- Mike said sarcastically

Jeremy eyed him confused "You know him?"

"You do too, You're speaking with him"

Jeremy went silent, his cerulean eyes widened in amazement as he leaned back on the chair.

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing working here? You should be scared of this place, hell, you should scream when you see those robots"  
"I know, but the doctors did a great job on me because I didn't know that until my mom and some fucked up dreams told me"  
"Your mom?"- Jeremy smiled, trying not to laugh  
"Long story"  
"Okay but...you must know where the missing bodies are"  
"I...sort of know where they are"- Mike said nervously, the simple thought of how the state that the corpses of the kids were going to be was making him feel sick.  
"Sort of?"  
"This guy told me, he wrote 'open them' on my table"- Mike motioned the Marionette and he saw Jeremy glaring fiercely at it- "And I suppose, judging by the way you stare at this thing, that you two are best buddies? He's one of the 10? I'm now curious on how was it with 10 bastards coming after you"

Jeremy grunted as he continued to stare at the puppet.

"I tell you now, I didn't enjoy it. I had the normal crew, that consisted on toys versions of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. Foxy was a literal spider-ish abomination called Mangle"- Jeremy confessed him- "The staff also decided to keep the old versions on the storage from the previous restaurant, so they also came out to attack me"  
"And then I suppose this puppet here just did the same thing?"- Mike guessed as he glanced at it  
"He was the worst of them"- He said as his eyes glared at the Marionette.

Mike immediately wanted to throw the puppet far away from him and Jeremy, he felt that the Marionette would strangle him or just jump at him...he would shit his pants and he didn't wanted to die with that anti-heroic move.

"Why?"  
"The Puppet had a music box that had to be wound up constantly through the cameras, if I didn't do that he would come down to the office to pay me a visit"

Mike went silent, Jeremy nodded

"Yeah, cute isn't it?"- He said sarcastically- "It's nice to see him again"

"It's still active, I...had a grim surprise with this thing a while ago"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed, Mike sighed and explained him the whole situation including what the Marionette had wrote on the table. He could see Jeremy's eyes widening once again and his face went pale.

"'Open them'?"- Jeremy repeated, looking at the puppet in Mike's arms- "So what he's saying is that there's something inside the robots?"  
"I suppose"

Jeremy set his hands on the table and glanced at Mike, seriousness printed in his eyes "You do realize that during the shift is impossible to do this? Even with my help, the robots will still think that we're endoskeletons"

"I know, and the fact that Will hasn't left the pizzeria is killing me..."- Mike said with a defeated tone  
"They sometimes do that, unlike us, they like the pizzeria"

They remained silent as the laughs and constant conversations of the cleaning service were often heard. Mike glanced at Jeremy, who was still processing the information.

"You know? You don't have to stay, I don't want to force you to suffer again the nightmare you endured when you worked as a night guard"- Mike said with honesty. Jeremy looked at him clearly surprised and Mike continued- "I'll find a way and a time to open them and get out whatever is in those things"  
"...You're a good guy, Mike"- Jeremy said with a smile- "You're right, what I endured there was a nightmare. But you are in a nightmare too, and the burden you are carrying right now is heavier that mine"

Mike went speechless, Jeremy's gaze was firm as he continued to speak:

"It won't be easy to open those robots, but I'll help you"- Jeremy assured- "After all, two heads think better that one"   
"But you will have to endure the shift! Those robots will come to the office and-!"  
"I know, but we both know how to defend ourselves, we will be fine"- Jeremy said  
"Well...yeah, I just hope they don't get too quirky"

Jeremy nodded and Mike glanced at Will that was walking toward them with a satisfactory smile.

"Remembering old times, Jem?"- He said

Mike glanced at Will with a smirk and nodded: "Such memories, although this place is smaller compared to the old one"

"Better for us, to be honest, we finish fast and not too tired"- Will said- "For now, we have finished, Mike, is your turn to step on the spotlight"  
"Will, did you found the box?"- Mike asked, staring at the puppet- "I need to put this thing there"  
"Oh, It's on your office. Claude found it on Pirate Cove! Crazy, huh?"- Will winked at him and then turned to see Jeremy again- "Fitzgerald...I can drive you home if you wish..."  
"Oh don't worry, I'll stay here a little more, you know, to remember good old times"- He smiled  
"Okay then, maybe you can give tips to Mikey"- Will said with a mocking tone- "He sometimes tends to leave surprises here, ask the kitchen about that"

Mike immediately opened his mouth to protest but then he just dropped the subject, Jeremy seemed to understand probably what had happened and just smiled. Will left with the others saying their good byes, suddenly Mike and Jeremy were left alone.

"Well then..."- Mike glanced at his clock: 11:45 pm, he looked at Jeremy- "You ready?"  
"Yes, let's go, show me the office before they start moving"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"At least you have doors"- Jeremy looked at them enviously  
"You didn't have doors?"- Mike exclaimed- "You had 10 animatronics coming after you and you had no doors?"

Jeremy nodded and Mike's eyes widened- "I'm sorry, but you do have a reputation my friend"

The ex- security guard let out a chuckle and Mike smiled, he was feeling more confident with some company, while the others days he felt the pressure and the anxiety of his job. He was internally grateful for having Jeremy by his side.

"It's 2 am"- Jeremy announced  
"Everybody's still on their place"- Mike said confused  
"Is that unusual?"-   
"Sort of... Bonnie usually moves by 12:30 or 1 am..."

Jeremy nodded, Mike looked at the camera again, but Jeremy seemed to be looking for something by Mike's side

"What?"-   
"Where's the Marionette?"- Jeremy asked   
"I left it on his music box, why?"- Mike answered looking at the cameras  
"Well..."- Jeremy said biting his lip but he went silent immediately

Loud stomps were suddenly heard and Mike rapidly checked the cameras, on the West Hall Mike saw Foxy running toward them.

"FUCK!"- He jumped from his seat and closed the door  
"Who-?"  
"The fucking fox! He was running toward us!"

Jeremy jumped from his seat to grab the camera, he changed the rooms and Mike saw how the ex- security guard spirit was coming to life again.

"Freddy's out..."  
" **CLOSE THAT DOOR**!"- Mike screamed as he heard the laugh of the animatronic really close

Jeremy pushed the button and closed the door, the white dots of the animatronic were visible through the window and stared at him.

"Hello Fazbear, we meet again..."

Mike opened the door of the West Hall and grabbed the camera, he saw that Bonnie and Chica were still there on the Show Stage, Foxy was back at the Cove and Freddy... Mike glanced at Jeremy who was looking at the window that Freddy stood.

"He never does that, he..."

Jeremy looked at him confused

"He usually just comes to scare me and then just leaves... he never stays"  
"Maybe he's just teasing us"

Mike glanced at the camera again and he almost threw it away in terror.

"What?"- Jeremy asked, glancing at the camera by the other side

The camera showed Pirate Cove and Foxy about to go out again but by the side of the 'Sorry! Out of Order' post was standing the Marionette with his creepy white irises staring at the camera.

"I knew it"- Jeremy muttered  
"What the fuck is he even doing?"- Mike asked with fear  
"When you arrived I saw the Puppet in your arms and... I could swore that his white irises where sort of showing up"- He explained- "And when we were talking on the party room I saw them again"  
"What does that even mean, Jeremy!?"- Mike asked confused  
"The Puppet heard the whole conversation!"  
"And?"  
"Maybe we can come out and open the animatronics with no problem"

Mike's eyes widened- "What? Now the puppet went all gossipy with the others like _'Guys, Mike figured out the whole situation and he will fix it so don't more or screw around'_ or what?"  
"Trust me Mike, I know this sounds crazy but... I don't know, my gut tells me that they won't move today because of the Marionette"- Jeremy pleaded  
"My guts are telling me that you trust that puppet too much"- Mike said grumpily- "May I remind you that that same puppet was on the lookout to hunt you while you worked as a security guard?"  
"Trust me Mike, if that Puppet wanted to attack us he would already done it"- Jeremy said staring at Mike- "He's really fast, and no one is winding up the music box and we are still alive, he's not going to harm us, no one is"

Mike stared at him and then took a peek on the camera, Bonnie and Chica were at the same place while the puppet was still staring at them with his creepy eyes and smile.

"Freddy's still here"- Mike said  
"He's waiting for us"  
"Yeah, to kill us"- Mike said sceptically

Jeremy glared at him and Mike sighed "You'd better be right about this, Fitzgerald"

Mike opened the door of the East Hall and he went out, Jeremy by his side. In front of them Freddy Fazbear stood still but his eyes staring at them. Mike's heart bounced terrified and he knew that Jeremy was feeling the same by the look of his face but he had determination.

When they were face to face with the animatronic, Mike spoke to him "Okay, I'm here, tell me what to do"

The animatronic suddenly twitched and stumbled on the floor, Mike glanced worried at Jeremy and both started to carefully open the robot. Jeremy took the head off and the endoskeleton's head was there, he was confused at first but then he heard Mike's gasp.

On the tummy of the robot there was a horrid smell and coagulated liquid. Jeremy got closer to Mike and covered his nose, Mike felt sick by the sight, a body was trapped between the cords and the wires of the animatronic, it was already rotten but Mike knew that it was the corpse of one of the children.

" _Open them..._ "- Mike said- "It's one of the five"

Jeremy closed his eyes and nodded, Mike stood up, he didn't know what to do.

"The others have them too"- He said  
"It's still missing one..."- Jeremy said- "Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy... I don't think that the Marionette have a corpse, it wouldn't fit"  
"...Golden Freddy"

Jeremy's eyes widened and froze,he suddenly remembered what the Phone Guy once said to him: _'Don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. you should be **golden**.'_  

Jeremy suddenly needed the wall for support.


End file.
